A Moment
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Goliath and Princess Katharine share a little moment before he gets turned to stone. A/N: Can be viewed how you want.


**A/N: after Katharine finally accepts the Gargoyles, this is my own scene that should have been in the show. **

**994 A.D**

She stood there as she listened to what he was asking the Magus to do, to be turned to stone until the spell was broken. Until the Castle was raised above the clouds. Princess Katharine pulled Goliath aside so she could talk about this, she understood what he was about to do but since she had been kidnapped and knew the gargoyles were coming to rescue her people and her, she had felt her fear for them dwindle and knew she was safer with them. But now the others, minus Goliath, were stone, there was no one to protect her

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" she asked in her thick Scottish accent

"Yes, I have nothing to go on. My Angel of the Night is gone, so are the others. My four brothers who remain and our dog have been turned to stone. There is nothing more" Goliath replied "as for the children, they cannot be raised by me alone" he added

"I know. Magus and I will raise them like they were our own, we'll care for them, teach them all sorts of things. They will be smart, strong and hopefully be everything you all had hoped for in children" Katharine said.

She knew this was what Goliath wanted, to be turned to stone and sleep with the rest of them until they were one day reawakened. If they ever were. Honestly, though this wasn't what Princess Katharine wanted. She wanted him to remain a gargoyle and to help raise the children somewhere, because Castle Wyvern was ruined it was not the best place to raise children. She wanted Goliath to remain with them and they could find a safe haven and possibly live happily. But that was not to be.

Goliath could tell that the Princess was none too happy about his decision to be stone for so long until the spell the magus would perform would be broken, if it ever was. But this was his decision, it was final and he wasn't going to change him mind, he wouldn't be persuaded to change his opinion. Goliath knew the Princess had just recently taken to accepting him and his kind but knew she realized it was too late and knew she had regretted not trusting them to begin with, though he couldn't blame her. He was kind of scary; he did stand at over seven feet tall, had large wings, talons. He kind of resembled a large bat. Goliath trusted that Katharine would look after the children like she was their mother, and he hoped they would have a better life than their parents did.

He sighed as he watched the emotions flicker across the Princess' face as they welled up with him, he was a little afraid that he and the others may never be broken from their curse and remain like that forever. It was his decision to join them but felt a little bad leaving Katherine

"If this is what you really want…" Katharine said trailing off, not really sure of how she should continue.

She and Goliath hadn't been the best of friends, he had been so well mannered when he had first set foot into the great hall and had bowed respectfully to her. But what had she done? Freaked out and called them monsters making Goliath's angel of the night angry but Goliath had taken her out of the great hall excusing them. Now though, Katharine didn't want him turned to stone but stay. That was never going to happen

"It is what I want" Goliath said, he knew Magus would be back soon to put him to sleep possibly for good.

They stood there not really having much more to say, but it was their eyes that probably said all the words. As they heard footsteps of Magus probably returning, neither knew who had reacted first. They suddenly found their lips pressed together, neither wanting to break it as Goliath's wings wrapped around himself and Katharine shielding them from the world, as he held her. The kiss was not filled with the passion of lovers but slow and tender, full of mutual comprehension and possibly saying goodbye forever. Soon they pulled apart but remained where they were as Katharine's head rested just on his chest, not wanting to move. Though when they knew Magus was really close, Goliath released Katharine and she stepped out of his embrace.

He moved over the edge of the castle and positioned himself, as Magus arrived. Magus came over and stood next to Goliath, he opened the spell book and when he found the right spell, said it and closed the book walking away not wanting to watch. Katharine walked over to the edge and sat down, she watched as Goliath was turning to stone. First his talons, then his legs, then the rest of his lower half. Reaching out a hand, Katharine touched Goliath's cheek and he turned to look at her. She pressed her lips to his in chaste kiss before pulling back and removing her hand.

Goliath gave her a small smile before resuming his position, and then he was finally all stone. Katharine sat there watching him, that was all she did until Magus called to her. Sighing, Katharine stood up and whispered to him even though he couldn't here her

"Goodbye Goliath" before she turned and headed off to catch up with the magus, never knowing that Goliath would never forget her no matter what and she would never forget him.


End file.
